Legado
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Tanto ella como Frank lo aceptarían tal como es. Es su bebé y si nació siendo Squib pues ¡bienvenido sea! Nadie ni nada le quitaran el afecto que como niño necesita. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un Squib en la familia" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un Squib en la familia" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

* * *

_La escena frente a ella la horrorizaba, era un pequeño infante que estaba recibiendo unos buenos golpes de la familia que hipotéticamente debía de cuidarlo. Quería ayudarlo, después de todo era su hijo ¡su único hijo! Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos después que éste comenzara pedir piedad... corrección, a suplicar por piedad._

_—No, por favor, ya dejen de molestarlo... ¡no toquen a mi niño! —gritó enfadada Alice Longbottom, tan enfadada como imponente. No importaba lo que hiciera, su Neville no la veía ni oía._

_De ahí que el pequeño dijo "Soy un Squib" a su abuelo, quien reaccionó violentamente, más de lo que de por si ya estaba, si no fuera porque salió huyendo hubiera salido mal parado el pequeño. Él prometió que se arrepentiría por romper el legado de los Longbottom al no poseer magia, lo supo desde que el onceavo cumpleaños del pequeño donde ni siquiera había demostrado tener ni una pizca de magia._

_—¡Neville! —gimió la madre notando como su hijo se ponía en posición fetal y comenzaba a llorar. Ella también lo hizo pero de rabia y dolor, ¿dónde estaba Frank? ¿Mejor pregunta, por qué ellos no estaban con su hijito? ¡No se supone que tendrían que estar acompañándolo! Ese no era el deber de Augusta; dejando eso de lado, su Neville no tenía porque gimotear dado que tanto ella como Frank lo aceptarían tal como es. Es su bebé y si nació siendo Squib pues ¡bienvenido sea! Nadie ni nada le quitaran el afecto que como niño necesita._

_—"¿Por qué son anormal?" —se preguntó el pequeño— "¿Por qué tuve que nacer así? Supongo que la abuela siempre tuvo razón: soy una deshonra para mis padres."_

_—¡Eso nunca hijo! —chilló llorando Alice. ¡Cómo desearía hablar con su bebé! No entendía el por qué de esa línea, no quería hacerlo, eso era irrelevante— ¡Con un comino, óyeme hijo! —Más y más lágrimas salían por los ojos de la madre desconsolada._

_Ver sollozar a tu propio hijo a la vez que se rompe creyéndose lo más vil que hay en la tierra y tu no poder ayudarlo para nada. Eso sin duda quebraría a cualquier madre, sin importar lo demás._

_—¡Neville! ¡Neville! —gritaba parándose frente a él, el susodicho ni por asomo la notaba— ¡Frank! ¡Frank, ven ya! —Ni su esposo iba a socorrerla._

_—"Mamá" —lagrimeó el joven Longbottom— "¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Es que no querías cuidarme? ¡Mamá!"_

_—Eso nunca, bebé. —Corrió donde estaba para abrazarlo, pero, no pudo ni tocarlo. Apretó los dientes e hizo puño sus manos.  
_

_—"Seguramente estás decepcionada porque no soy un mago." _

_—¡Neville, levanta esa mirada! ¡Neville! —No importaba cuanto levantara la voz, su hijito no la oiría._

_—"Quizás, por eso, me abandonaste."_

_—¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Ni yo ni tu padre! ¿¡Por qué no me oyes?! ¿¡Por qué no entiendes que eres lo más importante en nuestra vida?! —gritaba y gritaba intentado ser escuchada, no obtenía nada— ¿Por qué hablaste como si no estuviéramos contigo? —La sola de dejarlo a su suerte le destrozaba el alma. ¡Con un comino, que es su hijo!_

_—"Mamá... te extraño tanto."_

_Los ojos de Alice se abrieron en shock al igual que su boca. ¿Ella lo dejaría? Si su esposo no lo cuidaba eso significaba... ¿muertos? ¿Los dos? ¡No! ¡No podría dejarlo ir! Ella, como la madre que es, debería verlo reír y llorar; crecer y oírlo decir sus palabras; conocer a sus amistades y luego avergonzarlo frente a su novia; impedir que cualquiera quiera herirlo y sanar sus heridas; darle la compresión que necesita en un momento como este y enseñarle que sin importar qué ellos estarán ahí para él._

_—¡NEVILLE! —gimió en dolor puro._

* * *

Las orbes de Alice se abrieron con estupefacción solo para ver a Frank, éste la miraba muy preocupado. Sintió algo líquido resbalar por sus mejillas, levantó su mano y lo tocó: lágrimas, eso eran. El pelinegro se las limpió posteriormente la abrazó reconfortándola; la mujer no entendía nada.

—Tranquila, fue un sueño —susurró a su oído.

Más lágrimas salieron. ¿Un sueño o el futuro de su bebé que se gestaba en su vientre? Gritó desconsolada al tiempo que recordaba la pócima que le regalaron los gemelos Prewett, dicha poción enviaba a quien quiera que fuera a un viaje al futuro... nunca llegó a imaginarse que esa era la vida de su hijo no nacido.

Por otro lado Frank no sabía qué tan malo fue el sueño de su esposa, pero debió serlo bastante para hacerla llorar, jadear, sollozar...

—Frank... Neville, mi Neville... soledad —gimoteó frases inconexas.

El antes mencionado la abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle, con eso, a Alice que estarían para su primogénito. No negaría que al oír el nombre del retoño de ambos no se tensó, era lo más tonto que podría alegar; solo rezaba porque ese futuro no fuera tan malo.

—No te preocupes, Alice. No dejaremos a Neville solo, él nos tendrá para toda su vida y llegaremos a ver sus hijos. —Sonrió a la fémina.

Ésta le vio con duda.

—Te lo prometo. —Posó sus manos en la cabellera de la embarazada.

—Te creo. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la bruja.

Minutos después ambos cayeron en un apacible sueño, afirmaron que lo que se dijeron se haría realidad. Neville crecería con ellos y nada podría impedirlo.


End file.
